


She doesn't have freckles

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Alya Césaire Redemption, F/M, Fake Ladybug, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, OC redemption, false ladybug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: A new student Sophia Alarie joins their school and tells everyone that she is Ladybug. Marinette decides to intervene but Adrien is acting really sus.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	She doesn't have freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I love false ladybug aus but only if Adrien knows that the false ladybug isn't really ladybug. Listening to Tate McRae's you broke me first on repeat while writing this. Totally recommend. Maybe I should write a songfic. Idk, maybe. Anyways, enjoy!

Marinette was running towards her school, hoping she wouldn’t be late this time. She was eating her croissant when she entered the classroom and saw the whole class crowded at the back of the room.

‘Ugh, what lies did Lila tell today?’

She sat down and pulled out her notebooks and pencil case to check up on her homework. She had just pulled out her calculator when Alya surprised her.

“Girl, you’ll never believe!”

“What?” Marinette asked, completely disinterested in the whole thing.

“We have a new student, Sophia Alarie and you’ll never guess!” Marinette was looking at her best friend when Adrien came through the door. Alya pushed him next to Marinette.

“She is Ladybug!” Alya told her best friend and her boyfriend’s best friend.

“What?!?” Both Marinette and Adrien stood up. When the new student heard their shout, she approached their desk and started introducing herself.

“Hello! My name is Sophia and I’m sure you’ve probably heard it by now but I am Ladybug.” Adrien and Marinette stared at her with wide eyes. Suddenly Adrien approached her and decided to greet her.

“Welcome to our school! My name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”

“NIce to meet you!” Sophia answered his greeting and moved a little closer to him. Marinette was looking between Adrien and Sophia.

‘Does he actually believe her?’ Adrien moved away from her and went to sit next to Nino. Meanwhile Sophia approached Marinette.

“Hi! You must be Marinette, the class president, right?” Sophia said, with that sweet voice of hers. Marinette already hated her.

“Yeah.” She answered with a frown. Alya pushed her elbow in Marinette’s stomach with a not-time-for-jealousy look. Marinette put on a fake smile but just for Alya’s sake.

“Could you show me around a little? I am still new, so ...”

“Sure, no problem. I’ll show you after school, ok?” Marinette was struggling with a fake smile.

“Ok, thanks!” she said as she turned away and sat down at the back of the class. Marinette turned towards the front and her smile immediately turned into a frown. Alya sat down next to her.

“Girl, are you serious? This is the second girl that you’re jealous of because of Adrien. Look, I totally get it but maybe you should tone it down a little?” Alya whispered at her best friend as Miss Bustier entered the class.

“I’m not jealous, Al. That girl is not Ladybug!” Marinette whisper-screamed at her the journalist.

“Of course, she is! She looks exactly like her, acts exactly like her and even wears earrings!” Alya told her best friend.

“So, Luka wears earrings but he isn’t Ladybug.” Marinette frowned at Alya.

“He is a guy.” The journalist told her best friend.

“Whatever.” Marinette turned her attention back to her notes. If she could at least tell Alya. Or Adrien. He seemed to believe her. Why does everything happen to her?

Marinette sat down at a lunch table far away from Sophia. Alya told her that she’ll interview Sophia for her blog and as much as Marinette tried to convince her not to, Alya didn’t listen. She was sitting alone, playing with her meal when somebody sat next to her. She turned around to see Adrien.

“Hey, Marinette!” He looked at her and shoved a piece of something in his mouth.

“Why aren’t you sitting with them?” She motioned to the table where Sophia was sitting with her fork.

“I could ask you the same question.” He smirked.

“You know she’s lying, right?” She asked him.

“Of course. Ladybug would never reveal her identity, first of all. Second of all, that girl is way too pushy. And last, she doesn’t even have freckles!” As he said that last part, he sounded annoyed.

“How do you know if she has freckles?” She asked.

“Uh, I am an observer. When she saved me, I saw that she has light freckles while, when she ...” He motioned to Sophia. “Came close to me, I immediately saw that she doesn’t have them.” He told her.

“That’s really, um impressive.” She complimented him, stuttering a little.

“Thanks. And that is also, how I know that you have them as well.” He smirked, again.

‘Why is Adrien smirking all the time?’

“Um, tanks. I m-mean thanks.” She shoved a croissant in her mouth to keep her from talking.

‘Seriously? Tanks?’

After classes, Marinette waited, after, to show Sophia around. She didn’t like the idea but as class president, it was her job. Sophia packed her bag and ran towards Marinette.

“Thank you for showing me around.” Sophia said.

“It’s my job.” Marinette told her, completely disinterested.

“I have a feeling that you don’t like me.” Sophia lowered her head.

“You wonder why? Because you’re a liar. You’re not Ladybug!” Marinette roared.

“What do you mean? Of course, I am.” She answered completely calmly.

“Okay, then tell me, which miraculous did you give to me.” Marinette mirrored her calmness.

“You already know. Besides, someone could hear us.” She was still completely calm.

“Well, you don’t know! You are a liar!” Marinette shouted at the new student.

“Okay, fine. I am not Ladybug.” She looked towards her feet.

“Then, why did you lie?” Marinette asked, her frown turned into a concerned expression.

“Because, nobody likes the real me! And the guy I liked had a crush on her. So, I thought that if he saw that interview, he would fall in love with me!” Sophia started crying.

“I-I’m sorry. For shouting at you. But what if Hawkmoth decided to target you. You could’ve been in big trouble.” Marinette apologized.

“I-I’m sorry, too. I didn’t think about the consequences.” Sophia said.

“It’s okay but you have to tell Alya. Please.” Marinette told her.

“I will. Thank you, Marinette.” She hugged her. Marinette returned her hug. She felt Sophia relax. They pulled apart and Sophia wiped her tears. They continued walking around school and Marinette showed her every classroom.

The next day, Marinette entered the school, on time, with a croissant in her mouth, when Alya suddenly crashed into her. Marinette didn’t know what was happening when she realized. Alya was hugging her.

“I’m sorry, girl. You were right. She was a liar. She isn’t Ladybug. I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” She pulled away from Marinette, who, still a little dazed from the lack of sleep she had to go through didn’t understand the topic. But a couple of seconds later it registered. She was talking about Sophia.

“It’s o-okay, Alya. She was just jealous of Ladybug because the boy she liked, liked Ladybug and not her. It’s fine.” Marinette reassured her best friend.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated again.

“It’s okay. Let’s go to class.” Marinette and Alya walked up the stairs towards their classroom. They both sat down when Sophia entered the classroom, sheepishly. Alya stood up, glaring at her when Marinette pulled her down. Sophia went to her seat at the back of the classroom, Alya’s glare following her. Marinette decided to stand up and go to Sophia’s seat.

“I forgive you. We can be friends if you want.” Marinette offered her hand. Sophia took it and they shook them.

“Thank you.” Sophia smiled and Marinette went back to her seat. Adrien entered the class and smiled at Marinette. She blushed. Both Nino and Adrien turned around when they sat down.

“I heard she confessed.” Adrien said.

“Y-yeah. S-she did.” Marinette stuttered.

“That’s good to know. Besides it’s not good to impersonate Ladybug in front of the real Ladybug, right?” And with that he turned around and smiled to himself while Marinette just watched his back wondering if he really figured it out or if he was talking about Alya’s interview.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, he does know that she is Ladybug and Marinette is just oblivious. Hope you liked it.


End file.
